Just In Time
by sapphire030
Summary: A short story with two endings. Choose one depending on your mood. Jareth decides he will wait forever for Sarah. In the meantime, the will dance. J/S, please R
1. Part One

Just In Time ****

AN: Hello there. I'm having some minor writer's block for part thirteen of my other story, Cherish. Part of the reason is because this idea has been bouncing around and kept interrupting me when I was working on Cherish. So, here it goes. This is also partially inspired by the story "Don't Waste Your Heart On Me". A wonderful story you should all go and read. And, as the summary says, there are two endings to this story, so choose one depending on your mood and how you think it should end. Please please please leave me some feedback for this. Now, I'm off to see if I can write any more of Cherish without this little one bugging me. ~ Saphire

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters, places, yada yada yada….

****

Just In Time

It had been the same for so many decades that Jareth had lost count. Being immortal and living Underground made losing track of time very easy. His only link to the progression of time had been her. A smile, not mocking or cruel, graced his lips as her name came to his mind. After she had turned his world upside down, she left. Just left. Period. For many months, he thought he hated her. Thought he wanted revenge. Then, the impossible happened.

~~

It had been a clear night Underground. The stars were glittering diamonds in the inky velvet of the sky. The moon hung like a perfect white orb over the Labyrinth. Jareth had stood on his private balcony gazing at the night. It had always been a friend to him, at time when he was at a total peace…with himself, his land, his subjects, even with her. He had been letting his thoughts roam, when he heard it. That soft, unsure whisper of his name. A crystal as perfect as the moon appeared in his gloved hand. And there she was. She was sitting in a corner of her room, tears running down her face Jareth wanted to laugh, wanted to turn away and keep hating her, but he couldn't. The sadness on her face crossed the distance between them as she whispered his name again and grabbed a hold of his heart. Still, foolish pride won out. He wouldn't go to her, he couldn't. But he couldn't leave her either. And, so, he had comforted her the only way he knew how while she was so far away. He watched with kind eyes as she drifted to sleep. Then, he turned and headed for the one place in his castle where he knew she would be.

The ball was different from last time. His object was not to confuse or frighten her. In fact, it hadn't been the first time either. He took extra precautions so that wouldn't happen again. He watched for a moment as Sarah wandered the great room, wondering how she had ended up back there. Finally, Jareth approached her. He was a fool to think he hated her. He offered her a smile for a peace offering and took her hand, kissing the back of it in a chivalrous manner. Sarah watched his every move intently. Music played, but Jareth didn't ask to dance with her. She was still fifteen, still a child. He had learned that. Instead, he took her arm and led her to a corner of the room where Sarah could still watch the dancers.

At last, Jareth spoke, "Hello again, Sarah." 

Her attention turned from the dancers to him. "How did I get here?" she asked, bewildered. 

Jareth shrugged, "A simple dream. You called me, I believe." 

Sarah nodded, "Yes, but I thought you would come to me, not…" but she trailed off as a couple spun by them. 

Jareth watched her carefully, wondering why he had ever wanted revenge. "Do you not like it here?" he finally asked softly, regaining Sarah's drifting attention. When Sarah looked down to her hands and kept quiet, he continued. "Ah, I see. You like it, but you don't trust it." 

With that, Sarah looked up and nodded. 

Jareth smiled, "Well, allow me to show you otherwise."

~~

And so it had begun. By that sunrise, Jareth knew he loved her. Loved her beyond reason, beyond time. He would wait for her; he had an eternity to do so. Jareth smiled again as he remembered the ball. He knew every memory by heart because that was where he kept them all, even the sad ones.

~~

They didn't dance until her sixteenth birthday. He sung her the same song as he had the very first time when she was in the Labyrinth and they moved in endless circles across the floor.

~~

He kissed her on her eighteenth birthday. It was gentle and unexpected and had shocked Sarah so badly that the Goblin King wanted to laugh at her expression. He brushed a stray chestnut curl away from her face and smiled at her gently. 

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I won't do that again unless you ask it of me." And true to his word, he hadn't.

~~

On her twenty-first birthday, he finally found the courage to tell her he loved her. They were dancing again, a waltz this time, eyes locked on each other. 

"You look absolutely ravishing, Sarah," he whispered to her. 

A slight blush crept up her cheeks and she looked down at their feet moving in step. "Thank you," she mumbled. 

Jareth smiled at her shy reaction and took the hand he already held in his own, kissing the back of it. "Come with me," he instructed softly, leading her to the same corner of the room he had first met her in. Jareth wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally, taking a deep breath, he decided to just be honest. 

"Sarah, I love you. You must feel that by now. I know we began as enemies, but that game ended years ago and our friendship flourished and blossomed into love. I don't know how else to say this, Sarah. I apologize I could not be more eloquent. I love you. I place my heart and soul in your hands. Say you'll keep them," he finished, his voice falling to a whisper, "Say you'll be my wife." 

For a while, Sarah said nothing. She was so stunned by his first declaration of love that it took a while for the rest of his speech to register. Finally, she softly shook her head. 

"I - I can't, Jareth. There's too much that's different between us. And - and I don't love you….like that," she stuttered very softly. 

Without waiting for him to speak, she broke her hand free from his clasp and turned disappearing into the multitude of dancers. Jareth didn't have to search for her, he knew she had woken up.

~~

For a month, she didn't come back. Jareth was thankful for the time. He healed his bruised ego and pieced together his broken heart. There had to be something between Sarah and him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was his soul mate. She just wasn't ready yet to accept what he was offering her. She was a woman, and he had thought her ready, but she wasn't. It didn't matter. He would keep trying, no matter how many times she said no, and no matter how many ways she hurt him, he would keep loving her.

~~

And so, every year, on Sarah's birthday, he proposed to her. Each time it was a different speech, even if the changes were minor; each time a different approach. And each time, Sarah had said no. And each time, the pain was a keen as it had been the first time. Actually, Jareth could swear that it hurt worse each passing year, but that would be impossible…or so he thought. She had given him every reason that they should not be together, even resorting one time to the age difference. He, in turn, gave her every reason they should.

Time passed as quickly to Jareth as it ever did, and he watched Sarah grow and mature into the most splendid creature he had ever seen. He danced with her the night she was engaged, danced with her the nights her children were born, danced with her when they went to college and on their wedding nights. Though she dreamed of him less and less through the years, she never completely stopped. And though he had watched her live a life separate from his own, he never failed in his love.

~~

Jareth sighed as he sat on his throne in the empty room. He had been staring into space, going over his memories and now he let his vision come back into focus. Last year, Sarah hadn't dreamt of him on her birthday as she had always done. The next night, when he found her where he always did in the ballroom and proposed again, she had looked comforted. It wasn't possible that she was scared he'd forgotten? Or worse yet, that he had stopped loving her? "Foolish Sarah," he whispered, shaking his head. He made a motion with his wrist and watched as a crystal appeared effortlessly in his hand. After a small hesitation, the image the king wanted to see was brought into focus. Outside, in the hall of the house, Sarah's children, grown up and with their own families, mingled about, some crying, some watching the young ones. Inside, Sarah's husband patted his dying wife's hand and left the room, hat held in his hand and head bent down. Jareth focused on her image for a moment, seeing how much she had aged. He looked at himself for a fleeting second and wished for the first time in his entire existence he wasn't immortal. Seeing that Sarah was going to be alone for…awhile, Jareth saw his chance. She hadn't dreamt of him on her birthday. In fact, the ballroom remained empty for the past six months.

Sarah was asleep when he appeared in the room. But, somehow, she sensed his presence and opened her eyes weakly, smiling. 

"You look the same, Jareth. You always do," she teased. 

Jareth smiled for her sake, though it wasn't what he wanted to do. He approached her bed and gently sat on the edge, looking down into her worn face, "Love, I did not see you on your birthday." 

Sarah quieted, "I know. I've had thinking to do, Jareth. I know there won't be a next year for me -" 

"Hush," Jareth whispered, placing his finger against her lips. 

But, Sarah shook her head and continued, once Jareth withdrew, "Everybody around here is in denial, Jareth. Please say you aren't too." 

Jareth hesitated, then sighed and shook his head. He wasn't in denial, he knew mortality was catching up to Sarah. After a moment of silence, Jareth continued, "What is it you have been thinking about, love?" 

"My life. My children," Sarah hesitated, "Mostly you." 

"Me?" Jareth asked, astounded. Surely she couldn't…not now. He hadn't even spoken with her in six months, what could have changed her mind? 

"Yes. I've been thinking over everything you said, and everything I've said. I think, Jareth, that you've said a great deal more," Sarah said, stopping to rest. 

She closed her eyes and Jareth could almost see the life fading from her. He reached out and grasped her hand and Sarah opened her eyes. 

"Jareth, I -" but she was too weak to continue. 

Jareth leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I know, Sarah. I love you too."


	2. Ending One - Light-Hearted

Sarah sighed and a small smile came to her lips, "Take me home," she whispered faintly. Jareth smiled and nodded. In a flash of bright light, the room was empty.

~~

The Goblin King looked out over the entire Labyrinth from his private balcony. He took a deep breath of the air, exhaling slowly, allowing his thoughts to roam. He was interrupted by a giggle behind him. A smile formed on his face as he turned around. Sarah stood behind him, twenty-one again, when he had first revealed that he loved her. He opened his arms and Sarah went willingly into his embrace as she did every morning to greet him. He nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. Sarah buried herself deep in his arms, feeling finally at peace, finally at home. She loved her children with a mother's love and always would. And she had loved her husband as well. But, Jareth was different. In him, she had found her soul mate. She only wished it hadn't taken her so long to actually listen to him, to think about what he was saying. He was right, whatever was different between them didn't matter. Only there love did. 

"Thank you, Jareth," she said softly. 

The Goblin King pulled back a little and looked down into his love's face, "For what, my heart?" 

Sarah smiled, "For bringing me home." 

Jareth returned her smile briefly before he lowered his head, capturing her lips in his own.


	3. Ending Two - A Bit Sadder

Sarah made no sound, nor did she move. Jareth wasn't surprised, he could feel that life that had slipped away. He backed up and looked down into her face, a single tear escaping his eyes. He had never cried a single time in his life. But now he mourned the loss of his love. He sighed and slowly backed away from Sarah, letting himself fade slowly as her life had.

~~

That night, Jareth stood out on his balcony once again, looking into the night. He watched the stars twinkling over the Labyrinth while his subjects slept. Then, he looked down at his watch and a sorrowful smile tugged at his mouth. It was time. Like had had done every night since Sarah was fifteen, he walked the halls of his castle to the one place he knew she would be. Sure enough, she was waiting for him, once again twenty-one, looking radiant in her silver gown, a smile on her face. Without words, he met her and swept her up into a dance. He always had. He always would. Here was the one place she'd always be…his dreams. And maybe one night she'd return his love. And maybe one night he wouldn't wake up alone. And maybe tonight was that night.


End file.
